


Add ins

by ironstrange_spiderson13



Series: The Adventures Of The Jones Family [2]
Category: Daredevil (Marvel TV), Jessica Jones (Marvel TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrange_spiderson13/pseuds/ironstrange_spiderson13
Summary: Basically this is just chapters that didn’t make it in. A lot of these will be half written and won’t make sense. So uh,, I actually do write stuff sometimes, and then I think of something better and scrap it. That’s part of the reason why I take so long to update. But uhh,, enjoy.
Relationships: Danny Rand/Colleen Wing, Frank Castle/Karen Page, Luke Cage/Claire Temple, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Peter Parker & Defenders, Peter Parker/Ned Leeds
Series: The Adventures Of The Jones Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717354
Kudos: 41





	Add ins

Almost as soon as Peter tumbled out of bed the next morning, he knew that it would not be a good day.   
  


The night before he had barely managed to climb into his window and throw himself underneath the covers before Aunt May came in to check on him before she went to sleep. 

As soon as he heard her breathing even out, he quietly pulled off his clothes and laid his binder on his desk chair. 

  
He pulled on an oversized t-shirt that was Uncle Ben’s, and climbed into bed.  


He didn’t sleep well that night.   
  


Tossing and turning with nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat before falling back into an uneasy rest.   
  


The next morning, he barely had time to get dressed, much less grab something for breakfast. 

Then, he almost missed the train.   
  


When he finally got to school, he realized that he didn’t finish his math homework.   
  


All throughout the day, he could barely keep himself awake. He was almost late to third period, Ned was sick, and to top it all off, Flash decided that it was the perfect day to call him slurs and dead name him.   
  


All in all, it was a shitty day.   
  


As he walked to the subway, he couldn’t help but to think that maybe Flash was right. Maybe he would never look like a boy. It had only been a month, but still-

“Hey, Kid!”

  
Peter looked up with wide eyes, only to see one Jessica Jones walked towards him, hands shoved into her leather jacket, and a bag over her shoulder.

“H-hey Ms. Jones!”

“Whatcha doin’?” She asked, walking beside him. 

“I just got outta school. I gotta take the subway.”

She hummed, “Well, I’m working on a case. Some asshole’s cheating. Or, so he says. Ya know, you could help if you want.”   
  


He looked up, “Really? I mean, I don’t want to get in your way or anything.”   
  


She rolled her eyes, but there wasn’t any heat behind it. “Kid, I asked. Do you wanna help or not?”   
  


“Sure! What do we do?” 

“Well...” 

And that is how Peter ended up on the fire escape of a building that could fall apart any minute, angling a camera towards the window of a shitty motel.   
  



End file.
